Memories
by inulover04
Summary: Due to a mysterious illness Sesshomaru has been sleeping for 10 years. will he ever wake up and have memories? will Inuyasha help him recover? read to find out....InuXSessh.Yaoi.Rated M for Later Chapter
1. Chapter 1

Hi guys sorry for the long absence but here I am, with a new story as promised. Thank you for those of you who have comment on my other story I will post a new chapter soon enough.

Well without further delay there is my new story!

************************************************************************

Inuyasha POV

It has been almost 10 years that my brother has been sleeping. He shows no sing of waking up. I myself don't know the entire story behind this; I am not even sure how he got in this state for the matter. I was far too naïve to understand, to me it's like he is dead but not entirely because I can still hear his even breathing.

The healers come in to his chambers ever day to bath and feed him some herbal remedy that is supposed to help his body to not deteriorate. I however, don't know if it's helping him I see him in the same condition everyday. The also come in at all sorts of hours to check on him to see if any progress is been made. I myself don't know what to believe…. How can the mighty oh sesshomaru be in this conditions. He is a daiyoukai for god sake how can he be in such conditions, how can my brother not wake up. I looked up when I heard a sound, it was one of the healers it was time for sesshomaru deadly check ups. I left the room not wanting to stick around and watch what they did to him.

As I am walking down the hall I hear some commotion coming from the main hall. I quickly go to see what it is about. As I coming closer I hear one of the messengers telling one of the servants that he is here to see the lord of the west. The servant is refusing to let him pass, so I decided what was so important that he needed to see my brother for. Not that seeshomaru will be able to do anything in the condition he is in. when I approach the messenger I ask him to state his business here, he replay by saying "I have an important request from the lords and its to see if sesshomaru-sama condition has change at all"

"Who send you" I ask

"Well all of the lords got together and held an important meeting and they requested me to investigate lord sesshomaru condition and if it has improved at all" the messenger replays

"What if it has or it hasn't then what will these lords do?" I ask him

"Well I overheard one of the lords saying that if his condition is the same they will over rule him and get his title" said the messenger

"Go! Back and tell who ever send you that my brother wont ever get his title taken away that they will have to go throw me first now leave here now or else!" I said I was beyond angry now as I watch that insolent messenger leaving the westerns lands. How dare them….how dare they think that I would let them.

I quickly walk to my brother chambers and I call his name even though he cannot hear me and damn that he wake up now. I tell him about the meeting with the lords but I get no respond out of him. I was frustrated and ready to explode because I didn't exactly know how to deal with situations like this.

"Fuck sesshomaru you better open those damn eyes of yours this instant, you hear me you bastard do you!!!" I course and yell at him but his body stays the same, unmoved.

"please sesshomaru please big brother you must wake up please" I count take it anymore and I let my tears flow hoping that deep down my brother would hear my cry and come back to me and to the land of the living….


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys I am still here. Sorry about the long weight but I had a lot of school work to do. Thank you for your reviews and just so you guys know I haven't forgotten about you guys or the story ^_^ my updates will hopefully be one or two chapters per week. Well since we had a good start here go chapter 2 please enjoy**. Another thing I kind of left out I will be writing this story from inuyasha point of view so he will be the one telling the story. Please excuse if I misspell something or something like that. And thank you again for the reviews.

**Chapter 2 Forgotten**

It has been two weeks since the messenger came, and three days since I beg for my brother to awake. He is still sleep to the world, unconscious of everything that is happening around him. I haven't been to his chambers since then…. I am just not even sure how to take all of this. The lords will soon act on their own accord and I can't do anything to stop them. It would be easier if I could just beat it out of sesshomaru, but all I will do is probably end up killing him. He looks so fragile like a beautiful glass vase that at any given moment can brake. Today I have decided to check up on him, I can't deny that I miss him. As I am walking to his chambers, I hear a really loud commotion going on. I can't help it when my heart races and I quicken my passé. I burst in the room only to find my brother almost ripping apart one of the healers. I just stood there in shock; I didn't know how to react. It was so sudden but I had to help the poor frighten healer before my brother end up killing him. I quickly come to his side and he finally notices me: his dull golden eyes look at me but there was nothing in them, no emotions, no recognition, nothing but emptiness. For the first time in years I was so taken back that I was frozen in place, I couldn't help it but to ask my self why? I didn't know whether I ask the question in my head or loud enough for one of the servants there to hear it. I was so out of it that I didn't hear their answer. But I had to snap out of it, for my brother…

"Sess….Sesshomaru?" I try calling his name, but there was no response, it was like he couldn't hear me or something, he was expressionless as in if he was lost in his own little world. I came forward and embrace him at the same time I was praying his clawed fingers off the green headed servant. Who had his eyes so wide both from fear and shock.

"Get out of here all of you, and don't come back to my brother's chambers until further notice" I told the servants and the healers who were at the moment in the room, trying to help my brother before the incident happened. After they all left I was left alone in this big bright room, with my brother in my arms. I couldn't help but to embrace him so tightly and let him take a good sniff to make sure I wasn't a treat to him. I also did instinctually to make sure that no harm was done to him.

I carried sesshomaru back to the bed, however I cant help but feel something is off with him, he haven't spoken one single word, and his face, oh his so beautiful delicate face now hold no expression and his bright golden eyes are so very dull. I can't help but feel sadden for him, but I must do everything to help him he is after all mine.

"Sesshomaru are you alright?" he didn't turn to look at me or acknowledge that I had just spoken to him.

"Hey" I grab his face so that he face me and what I saw was something I wasn't expecting to see. My brother was crying….the big bad sesshomaru crying? I couldn't help but smell fear on him too he reeks of it. His fragile body begins to tremble and he opens his mouth to say something but not a single word comes out. He tries and tries again but nothing. More tears, now I can not only smell the salt of his tears, the fear he is feeling, but also now he is becoming anxious and frustrated. I freeze for a moment but I quickly recover and I try so desperately to calm him. I know how ugly it can get when a youkie becomes frustrated. I start to whisper comfort words to him, but he held tightly onto my shirt so tightly that his knuckles started to turn white. I start to rub his back and I also run my fingers through his white silky silver hair. After what felt like hours he settle down and started to doze off. I staid with him until he was resting peacefully. I walk out of seeshumaru chambers went to talk to the healer, make sure he was alright to send for akazuki she was a friend of the family and a well known healer.

"Hi reyala I home that you are alright, please excuse my brother's actions" I said to the healer that my brother had attack earlier.

"Its quite alright master inuyasha, I am fine" the healer said in a soft tone.

"I also came here to request that akazuki be sent for at once. I want her to take a look at sesshomaru, now that he is awake. I need him to heal soon because we the lord. Those bastards won't waste time to kill my brother now that he is sort of child like".

"alright master I will sent for her right away, and another thing would you like for me to check lord sesshomaru later on this evening?" reyala asked

"Yes, and I will be present just in case he decides to throw another fit" I stated

"Alright I will see to it, is there anything else my master desires?" the healer asks yet again in a softer tone

"No, that will be all, oh and by the way sesshomaru is resting now when he awakes I will send for you so until then please rest." I said before leaving

I walked into my chambers to rest for a moment, but I wasn't able to rest for long, I kept thinking about sesshomaru and what will the lords do.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi I am so sorry for the long wait I have been so busy and my internet is having problems so I will probably have to cancel it but because my laptop has wireless connection I was able to connect to someone else's connection but now I am also having problems with that but I was able to go to my cousin house and at least able to write chapter 3 so here it is and again I am so very sorry for the long wait**. **Thank you all of you guys that review I appreciate them and keep reviewing!!! ******

**Chapter 3 Slowly Recovering **

Last time _I walked into my chambers to rest for a moment, but I wasn't able to rest for long, I kept thinking about Sesshomaru and what will the lords do next. _

The following morning Inuyasha went to Sesshomaru's chambers to check up on him but before anything he must have everything ready for Akazuki's arrival. She will be arriving later on in the day. After giving a few orders to Jaken and a few other servants Inuyasha went to see his brother. Once he open the sliding doors and step into the room Inuyasha can't help it but to look around the room. His brother has always been a perfectionist, well at least before all of this had happened to him. The bedroom was enormous with a study that connects to the bedroom, a sitting area, a private spring in his bath quarters, a beautiful garden with a terrace that also connects to the bedroom and the bed was in a raise platform and big enough to fit an entire family comfortable enough, paintings and colors adore all of the rooms. Inuyasha came out of his trance and walked into the next room where he knew he brother would be laying in bed. As he approach the bed he realize his brother was awake and looking at him. Today at least his eyes were not dull like the day before instead it held curiosity and a hit of many emotions all at once.

**Inuyasha POV**

I was surprise to say the least my brother has finally shown some sort of emotion. I can't deny that I am happy; it seems that he will be recovering faster than I had previously expected. Hopefully he does, the other lords are not going to keep standing by any longer. I won't allow them to come close to Sesshomaru and take everything from him or harm him in anyway. However I know that mangy wolf won't engage in war with me or Sesshomaru despite our differences. Those, only leaving the lords of the North and South. If I mate Sesshomaru they won't have no right to do anything against him, but I cannot mate him in this conditions. I don't even know if he would want to mate with me and I won't force him, however we are in desperate need to do something or we will be dealing with war upon us.

I look over at Sesshomaru and I notice that he is staring off into space, but before I can get his attention, a knock on the door brings him back to reality. He quickly looks at me and I see in his eyes a hint of nervousness. I growl at him to let him know that it's alright as I go to see who it is. It was one of the servants and Reyala.

"I came to check on lord Sesshomaru and Kia here has some food for the lord"

"Alright Reyala...Kia come in"

I step aside and let them walk in. Sesshomaru quickly looks at me and I can sense his nervousness more intense than before. I walk over to him and hold his had and start to rub small circles as a sing of comfort. He relaxes a little and I nod to Reyala, he comes forth and place his hands on Sesshomaru body he close his eyes and start to sense if something is not right. All while, Sesshomaru never took his eyes off me, and I keep my hand in place holding his. After a few minutes Reyala told us that everything was fine. It was a sing of relive that he is doing well.

"Sesshomaru Kia has brought you some food"

I help him sit up and I put some pillows in his back to support him and Kia came forth with the tray of food. It was noodles with chicken and vegetables, and some herbal tea to relax him. I fed him the food since he isn't able to really move as much on his own yet. He at first didn't want to eat it was like he just sat there and disconnected with reality. As if we were not present in the room, it felt as if he was in another reality that it was not the same as our own. But he needs to eat; my brother is still much too weak and hasn't eaten since yesterday in the afternoon. I touch his shoulder and shake him a bit he turns to look at me and he opens his mouth to say something but only muffle noises come out. He quickly looks away from me and looks down at his lap I grab his chin and pull his face up so that he is looking at me and is not able to move his face away. His face had a tint of red and I knew he was embarrassed by his outburst. I tried to comfort him again.

"Sesshomaru, its okay you will learn to talk soon enough but first you must eat and gain your strength, you are going to need it."

I got some chicken and brought it up to his mouth and amazingly enough he opens it without restriction. Before I know it he has eaten most of the bold contain before he refuse to open his mouth again a sin that he wishes to not eat anymore. I helped him drink the tea and after he was done Kai took everything. Both Reyala and Kia bow and left. I sat on the bed with Sesshomaru and held him in my arms wondering that if when he gets better will he tell me what happened to him.

It was already noon when a knock on the door woke me up, I must have had doze off. I look down to see Sesshomaru sleeping in my arms. Since I didn't want to disturb my brother's sleep, I didn't get up to open the door.

"Enter" I call out from my place of the bed.

"Sorry to disturb you my lord but lady Akazuki has arrived"

"It's alright Kai thank you, please lead her to her chambers and tell her I will see her at dinner tonight"

"As you wish my lord"

After Kai left I proceed to wake Sesshomaru up I need to help him get bath and dress for dinner tonight.

"Sesshomaru wake up we must get ready for dinner"

Sesshomaru woke up and look at me with his gold droopy eyes from the sleep I had just woke him up from. I smiled at him. He turns his head to the side and my smile grew wider, he look very attractive doing that. But we have to get ready, dinner will be in a few hours and I don't want Akazuki to be waiting.

"Come on Sesshomaru"

I carried him to the hot spring then I proceed to undress him and myself, then I got us both in the hot water, which it felt very pleasant. His eyes told me that he was very content and relax which it's exactly what I wanted him to feel. I grab the hair soap and I started to wash his hair. It smelled pleasant like flowers, pine trees, and something else very sweet. It reminds me of Sesshomaru the way he smells so sweet and nice. I would love to burry my nose and smell that sweet sent all day long, forever.

After I was done washing Sessy hair I realize he was starting to doze off. For some reason I didn't think it was normal for him to sleep so much, I will have to ask Akazuki about this later on. I clean the rest of him and rap him up in a large drying cloth. And lay him at the edge of the spring. I then proceed to clean myself and wash my hair. When I was done I got out and dried off. I picked up my drowsy Aniki and walk to the bedroom. I dress him up in the cloths the servant lay out for him and I too got dress. I dried his hair and brush it after I did the same to mine.

"Sesshomaru come on wake up we must go to dinner Akazuki is here and she is waiting for us"

I see him open his eyes and look at me I smile at him and pick him up he wrap his legs and arms around me and place his head in my shoulder I can feel his soft breath hit my neck… that send shivers down my spine so deliciously. I felt nothing more than to take my brother right here right now but I knew I couldn't do that I knew I must wait until he is better. However Sesshomaru was making that decision so very difficult at this time, my youkai was begging me to take him, to mark him as ours, to have him under us moaning out loud, but I have to contain myself I cannot do this to my brother I cant!

I took my mind of that and tried so hard not to think about this sexy man that is on my arms right now. As I kept walking I see the dinning room thanks Kami-sama I didn't know how much more I would be able to take from this torture. I step inside and sat Sesshomaru down, he looks up and see Akazuki, she smiles at him and he then look at me I nod to him. I greet her and I take my place at the head of the table.

Many servants came in with many dishes full of food. Once the table was full I gave node to them giving them a silent thank you. I proceed to take a small bit of my food, a signal for everyone to begin eating. I have Kai help Sesshomaru, I know he is very hesitant and I can see he was about to refuse to eat. I give a low grow and he quickly looks at me and then bow his head a sing of an apology I give a nod and tell him that its alright to trust Kai. He then lets her help him eat. I look over to my left and began to talk to Akazuki and tell her of the resent events that have happened. She quickly agrees to help Sesshomaru.


End file.
